


秋雨

by Akane_dREam



Series: 天气预报 [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Series: 天气预报 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804813





	秋雨

1 秋雨

截止今日，界塚伊奈帆中尉已经有三个月零十七天没有露面了。

典狱长中岛谦人少尉咬着笔杆，思绪脱离眼前的报告书，开始思考这个未解之谜。他再一次回忆他的工作考核表，监狱里一切按部就班地进行，乏善可陈，唯有界塚中尉每个月定期的视察任务没有完成，在考核表上留下一个空白方框。这位年轻的军官因为薇瑟女王的指名而承担起了这座秘密设施的监察工作，最重要的任务就是每个月过来视察一次，然后向远在火星仍然心心念念着这里的囚犯的那位艾瑟依拉姆女王提交一份详尽的报告——中岛少尉赴任之前被哈肯宁中将千叮咛万嘱咐了，“不要小瞧那位任性的女王陛下，这可是事关两颗星球的和平问题，务必要认真对待，不能有半点差池”；而界塚中尉也从来没有让他难做人。至少从每个月提交报告之后的情况来看，女王陛下对中岛少尉的工作还是很满意的。然而最近三个月，界塚中尉像是人间蒸发了一样，既没说他是不是有公务在身需要出差，也没有托人传来他工作调动的消息，无缘无故地连续一百来天没有出现在秘密设施。

中岛少尉战战兢兢。他一想到自己的工作关系到上亿人的身家性命，就不敢把界塚中尉的失踪当做小事。中岛试图联系界塚中尉，拨了他留下来的电话，无人接听；他去找从前的战友在军部打听这位大名鼎鼎的年轻军官，也一无所获。中岛从前只知道界塚中尉战时拆火星铁甲骑兵是一把好手，这下还发现原来他搞保密工作也很有一套——前提是这是界塚中尉有意为之。

第一个月，眼看着日历要翻过最后一天，然而界塚中尉还是没有出现，定期报告当然也还没有交上去。中岛想起女王陛下年轻时说要甩掉特洛耶特伯爵就在全太阳系人的面前甩掉了他，也不想想自己不到一个月前才宣布的同他的婚事，一点不给这位战功卓著的月面基地总司令半分面子，真是要有多任性就有多任性，不由得一边在心里为特洛耶特伯爵掬一把同情泪，一边唇亡齿寒奋笔疾书，编了一份报告假装是界塚中尉的手笔交了上去。

第二个月，中岛胆战心惊地等着女王识破了他伪造的报告之后雷霆震怒宣布开战，随时准备着被抓起来丢给女王千刀万剐。他每天在看守们面前摆出一副从容的表情，假装界塚中尉没来并不是什么大不了的事，心里早就把八百万神明都求了一遍，拜托他们给他一点界塚中尉的消息，哪怕让他开着KG-6 Sleipnir突然掀开屋顶闪亮登场也是可以的。

第三个月，界塚中尉还是没有出现，火星那边也迟迟没有传来女王问罪的消息。中岛不由得开始怀疑他看守的这个人到底重要不重要，女王到底有没有在看报告，哈肯宁中将是不是在逗他玩，虽然他这么怀疑的同时仍然还在乖乖地写着第三个月的报告。写到第三个月，中岛少尉感觉自己的词汇量仿佛已经消耗殆尽，由衷地对（曾经）勤勤勉勉地写了好几年报告的界塚中尉感到敬佩，甚至不由得猜想界塚中尉是因为用尽了所有的词汇、再也写不出报告了，于是悄悄地跑路了。中岛少尉坐在桌前写到脑仁干枯，决定还是站起来散散步，呼吸点新鲜空气——幸好他这次有先见之明，提前三天开始编造报告，给自己留下了足够的休息时间。

门口的卫兵立正向他敬礼，脚跟并拢，鞋底在地面上敲出一声脆响。中岛抬手回礼，不忘调整表情让自己看上去一点也不紧张，沿着门口那条他非常熟悉的走廊向前走。一位和他非常熟识的卫兵从他身后赶上来。

“少尉。”卫兵赶到他身侧，有些不安地询问：“界塚中尉他好几个月没过来了……”

不要哪壶不开提哪壶！中岛险些脱口而出。然而他能够得到中将赏识、被派到这重要岗位上来，口风紧当然是必备的品质。中岛及时地压住了内心的咆哮，只是矜持地点了点头。

“怎么了？”

“啊，那个……不是说界塚中尉要监督我们的工作吗？这么久都没来，是不是有什么事啊？”被中岛不咸不淡地反问一句，士兵一时也有点语塞，“也没听说他出差什么的，会不会是出事了啊？少尉你有没有听到什么风声？”

“出事了的话会派人来交接的。别多想。”

“可是少尉你其实也在意的吧。”

士兵大大咧咧地拆穿事实。中岛脚步一顿，回头瞪了他一眼，收获一个无辜的眼神。于是少尉先生双手叉腰，不打算客气了：“那你说怎么办？”

“……呃……”

走廊那头的人听见这边的对话，饶有兴趣地扭头看了一眼，很快又被身边的卫兵拉走了。中岛眼角余光一扫，瞟见了这里唯一的囚犯——斯雷因·特洛耶特，想起来现在正是他放风的时间，不巧被他撞见。有一瞬他心头警铃大作，心想这情报被特洛耶特知道了怕不是会诱使他产生逃狱的念头，下一秒这想法又被他自己犹犹豫豫地否决。且不说他能否从这固若金汤的监狱里逃走，即使他逃狱成功，他也无处可去，只有被抓回来一条路可走。特洛耶特不至于这么傻，也不至于——也不至于这么用心险恶。

中岛少尉脑子里忽然灵光一闪。

中岛谦人少尉坐在也许可以被称为“审讯室”的房间里，感觉全身上下都不太习惯。按说这里只是一个收押机密囚犯的秘密设施，能被关进来的人肯定早就在别的地方把该说的话都说完了，没有任何“审讯”的必要；但是对一个囚犯来说，有一间“会客室”似乎又是件不可思议的事，更何况这里没有哪个人算得上是“客人”。

界塚中尉来的时候，常常会用这个房间，所以中岛很自然地就想到了这个地方。为了能看到从门口进来的人，中岛决定坐在桌子的另一边。想到平时囚犯也坐在这个位置，他顿时又觉得有点束手束脚，于是要求自己立刻舒展四肢赶跑这种错觉——

中岛刚把腿在桌子底下伸开，放风完的囚犯就被带了进来。在中岛的印象里，斯雷因·特洛耶特向来表现良好，规规矩矩。特洛耶特的言谈不疯狂也不尖锐，行动举止温文有礼，很接近中岛上学时读的那些外国名著里正面的贵族形象，没一丁半点纨绔架子。即使他曾经一意寻死，也大多是些消极的行为，除却其结果从定义上总归是麻烦的，就没有什么可以指摘的地方了。界塚中尉偶然提过，说这个人不会逃走，也不会袭击警卫，没必要戴手铐。中岛少尉当时不置可否，正被绝食事件闹得极不愉快的他完全不打算赞同中尉的说法，心想界塚中尉一日不把这句话当成正式命令下给他，他就假装自己没听明白中尉的言外之意——这会儿他脑子里突然又冒出来界塚中尉那平淡得像是无色无味的空气一般的嗓音，像是用手刨开了一块土，冒出一个新奇念头的芽儿。

“把他的手铐打开吧。”

中岛少尉赶紧把腿收回来，坐直身体下了指示。特洛耶特本来正要在他面前坐下，闻言愣了愣，翡翠色的眼眸里闪过一丝吃惊。中岛不意自己这种收买人心的尝试这么容易就被人识破，赶紧别开了视线。特洛耶特很快掩饰了多余的情绪，在察觉到旁边的警卫在迟疑过后走上前来的时候才确认了有人要来执行少尉这个命令，转身顺从地把双手递过去。手铐被钥匙轻易地打开，特洛耶特轻声说了一句“谢谢”，拉开椅子坐在他惯常坐的座位对面。

双方都没有说话，有片刻的安静。特洛耶特礼貌地看着中岛少尉。他这才反应过来应该由他开始对话。

“——你觉得我为什么找你过来？”

特洛耶特显然被他问住了。这个向来稳重得能与界塚中尉相提并论的前伯爵惊讶地睁大了眼，吃惊地看着中岛好几秒，发觉中岛少尉还真的打算让他猜，一时不知道该作何表情。

“不知道。”他最后非常坦诚地回答，“如果是审问的话，我能说的早就说得一干二净了。随便您要怎么样吧。”

“你确定没有？界塚伊奈帆中尉就不曾向你透露什么？”

“您应该相信他的为人。”

“你似乎和他关系很好。”中岛挑挑眉毛，“所以你比我还要信任他。”

“我不知道您从哪里得到这样的结论。如果只是从我们刚才的对话来判断的话，显然您不信任他，否则您不会说这样的话；而我，”特洛耶特耸耸肩，“我只是在陈述一个事实。就我所知，界塚中尉确实不曾对我透露任何对您可能产生价值的情报——除非您能给我一些具体的提示，好让我知道那是您关心的内容。”

特洛耶特的回答滴水不漏，将自己撇得干净，又恰到好处地表达出自己并无抗拒之意、一定配合工作的态度。中岛突然觉得和这个人谈话可能会很有趣，和那位去向不明的界塚中尉达成了某些共识。

“那我切入正题。”中岛端正了语气，双手放在桌上搭出一个三角形，“界塚中尉已经有三个月没有出现了，你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“您怎么会觉得我可能知道？”特洛耶特差点笑出来，简直没法用“无语”来形容自己此时的心情，“我被关在这个地方，连个天气预报都只能靠看天，‘界塚伊奈帆的去向’这种高级的情报怎么可能在我的掌握范围内。”

中岛的注意力又被他自己引开了：“你看天就能知道天气？”

“啊？”特洛耶特被问得一头雾水，但还是如实回答：“大概吧。平时反正无事可做，就看看天研究天气。”

“那你说今天会不会下雨？”中岛兴致勃勃地追问。

……这个典狱长怎么回事，他又不是看不到天气预报。特洛耶特腹诽。他被典狱长兴趣盎然的目光盯得有些心里发毛，却又看不出来他是不是在开玩笑。考虑到他现在势单力薄被关在这里，可能还是应该顺从一下对方——什么，作为伯爵的尊严不重要啦。

特洛耶特在心底叹了口气：“您能让我看看天吗？”

“当然。不就是想让你看天识天气嘛。”

中岛少尉爽快地答应了。特洛耶特站起来，绕过桌子走到窗边，抬头仰望天上的云。刚才放风的时候他就留意到了，今天的天气不好，乌云挤满了高墙内外的天空，空气里有潮湿的味道，要说下雨当然有可能，至于能不能真的下下来……特洛耶特皱起眉。他强迫自己的注意力集中在云上，尽力忽略身后盯着他看的典狱长和无所事事的好奇警卫们。

这个监狱给人的感觉，真的是过于舒适了。特洛耶特深知自己的立场，本来对自己的境遇不抱任何期望，却不料迎接自己的却是完全的平静。三餐算不上丰盛，但远比火星伯爵能吃到的食物好；训练有素的警卫不曾对自己施加暴力，也从不表露冷淡；他的人身自由受到限制，但只要他调整心态，宅在囚室里的生活其实能称得上安逸。最初在绝食自杀那段时间里他曾猜想，这里的人看见自己的尸体的时候，大约会因为愤怒和憎恶得到发泄而感到痛快，或者因为能够从这个不见天日的鬼地方解脱而感到欢欣鼓舞；为了达到这个目的，他们说不定还会为他的自杀事业助一臂之力。然而中岛少尉从监控上看到他因为低血糖而显示出晕倒的前兆而气急败坏地冲进来、恰好撞见他一头栽倒时的表情，至今还鲜明地刻在特洛耶特脑海里，在他已经断电的意识中照旧堂而皇之横眉竖眼地瞪着他。直到特洛耶特被抢救回来，初初恢复意识的时候接上断片的地方，第一个念头仍旧是“真奇怪，典狱长看上去怎么好像真的不想我死”。

日久天长。他甚至都忘记要怀疑了。

中岛少尉很有耐心地等着特洛耶特的观测结果，也不催促他。过了好一会儿，特洛耶特慢吞吞转过身，一直盯着他的警卫们纷纷撤回目光恢复目不斜视的状态，他也只装作没看见。他重新在中岛少尉面前坐下，给出回答。

“会下雨。”

“会下多久？会不会下到明天？”

这已经不是普通的看云就能看出来了的吧！特洛耶特怀疑地看着中岛少尉，暗自琢磨这是不是他用来套话或者是意图加害的借口。而对方保持着兴致勃勃的表情，真实得让人简直没法指责这是在演戏。

算了。哪怕中岛少尉真的要以此作为未来迫害他的理由，他不是应该早就对此有所预期了吗。受着就是了。

“不会。”

“为什么？”

“……您问为什么……”

“总有什么根据吧。”

“就是猜而已。”

中岛少尉当着他的面拿出手机，打开了天气预报：“天气预报说到明天凌晨雨才会停。”

他似乎想要验证这个预报的准确性，还在查其他来源的天气信息，来不及抬头观察眼前的囚犯。特洛耶特过往接触得最深入的唯有一个界塚伊奈帆，而这个人每次来的时候都惜时如金，从来不曾在这个囚犯以外的对象上浪费自己的注意力。而中岛少尉却把注意力放在了手机上，就为了验证特洛耶特随口说的天气。中岛少尉低着头，特洛耶特甚至能看见他头顶的发旋乃是左旋。

——他太没有防备意识了。倘若特洛耶特直到现在的表现都是为了麻痹警卫神经的假象，他大有可能在所有人反应过来之前一跃而起挟持住中岛少尉，即使警卫们敢于在这样的情况下果断采取措施开枪击毙他，他也有自信拖着中岛少尉死在一起。

哦，这个念头还是有点糟糕。他和中岛少尉毕竟无冤无仇，战时杀人的事情他早就做得太多也太不情愿，他不想无谓地重蹈覆辙。况且“死在一起”这个形容……总觉得哪里不对，使他身上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。特洛耶特克制住摇头的冲动，免得被人家看出来他刚才在胡思乱想。

中岛少尉总算是抬起头来了：“这些天气预报，有的有逐小时预报有的没有……看不出来到底会不会下到凌晨。”

“是吗。”特洛耶特自己并不关心这个问题，只是礼节性地回答了一声。

“我们走着瞧。”中岛少尉把手机往桌上一拍，站起身来，“看看到底会不会下雨，今晚十二点过后会不会停。”中岛少尉朝警卫招招手：“让他回去吧。”

警卫向特洛耶特走去，他条件反射地举起双手让他们把自己重新铐上，人还坐在原地，愣愣地目送着典狱长离开。

……所以他到底还关不关心界塚中尉的去向啊。

如他所料，天黑以后没多久雨淅淅沥沥下了起来。特洛耶特在房间里隐隐约约听见来换晚班的警卫咒骂天气的新潮脏话，还有在旧地垫上用力跺脚踩干鞋底的声音。至于中岛少尉，他看上去心情非常不错，一边写着不该他写的报告书一边哼着跑调的歌，像是要全力以赴等待预报的最终结果了——另一位当事人特洛耶特不知道对方哪来的高涨情绪，反正他也不关心自己的预报准确度如何，准时在熄灯时刻裹着被子躺上了床，闭上眼睛。

深秋季节的雨夹杂着刺骨的寒意，厚实的混凝土墙壁里即使在盛夏也从未真正消失过的冰冷同它里应外合，统治了整个建筑物。被淋湿了毛皮的秋老虎偃旗息鼓，缩在角落里任由湿冷作威作福。中岛少尉从来没有虐待囚犯的兴趣，尽管还没到供暖的规定日期，倒也会记得在季节交替的时候安排更换囚犯的寝具。特洛耶特蜷缩在新换的厚棉被里，雨夜的阴冷反倒提升了棉被的使用体验，干燥温暖的日光从松软的棉花里渗出来，像是在天气好的日子里晒太阳，特洛耶特记起了那种懒洋洋的感觉。窗外的雨点噼里啪啦打在地上，溅起层层叠叠的水花，白噪音唤起了定时的睡意。特洛耶特这一晚上睡得相当踏实，甚至没有做不知所谓的梦。

——其实他很少梦见过去的事情。大多数时候只是故人入梦，表演没有逻辑的戏剧。醒过来的时候仔细推敲，界塚伊奈帆并没有理由要同蕾穆丽娜公主结婚，艾瑟依拉姆女王也不应该与自己的父亲相谈甚欢。他一直担心这些会是什么的隐喻，于是把这些梦掰开揉碎了和现实一一对应，试图做出预言。扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵指着界塚伊奈帆的义眼和蕾穆丽娜公主的义肢说他们是天作之合。代行神父职责的马利尔尚伯爵一手拿着圣经，一手高擎着锁着的鸟笼。女王头戴加冕日的王冠，穿着曾经的特洛耶特伯爵挑给她的一条旧裙子，笑颜恬静柔和。父亲手里捧着一杯红茶，茶包的标签纸上画着哈库莱特的头像，似曾相识的士兵用枪指着父亲的后背。而特洛耶特他本人像是存在又像是不存在，他的发言换来的是梦中人对心声的阐述，对着台下不存在的观众打开上帝视角。

梦的解析没有结果，它们甚至比天气还要不可捉摸。

“就我的观察，雨在昨晚——不，应该说今天凌晨一点左右停了。”第二天一大早中岛少尉就跑到特洛耶特面前宣布，“所以你的预报并不完全准确。”

“是吗。那还真是遗憾呢。”特洛耶特觉得中岛少尉在这件事情上投入了过多的注意力，有点担心他的本职工作。不过对方好歹是个有自主行为能力的成年人，特洛耶特他自己不要给对方添麻烦就已经仁至义尽了。

他回答的声音显然不如中岛少尉那么兴致高昂。

“诶？你也不用这么失望啦。”中岛显然是误解了特洛耶特的缺乏干劲，“一个小时的误差也不算大了，就算是专业天气预报也不是全都说中的，相比之下你已经很厉害了。”

“多谢称赞。”

“我觉得你以后可以继续预报。时间长了你的预报准确率一定会提高，说不定还会超过气象厅。到那时候你这个技能就可以投入应用了，比如提醒下我们的警卫什么时候会不会下雨之类的，或者为我们的作战提供天气的参考……你简直没法想象昨天他们只是被雨淋了而已就能骂骂咧咧一两个小时，到底是哪来那么多牢骚，明明是自己不看天气预报……说起来昨天还有几个天气预报软件说不会下雨的呢，所以我们还是只能靠你。”

中岛少尉一副跃跃欲试的样子，好像呼风唤雨的美好前景已经在他眼前铺开图纸。特洛耶特很想提醒他“根本不是你在做预报，请不要替我做主”，台词几经周折还是没能克服这些年积攒的怠惰说出口，一句话咽进肚子里从此不见天日。

“……嗯……我建议您还是对气象厅的专业人士有一些起码的尊重……”


End file.
